waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scorpion's Sting
"The Scorpion's Sting" is the forty-third episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on April 2, 2018 and is the seventeenth episode in the second season. Plot The Pride Lands is celebrating the Kumbuka Ceremony, a ceremony that celebrates the day Simba defeated Scar and became the true King of the Pride Lands. Bunga is telling the story in a way that causes a debate between him and Makini. The rest of the Guard agrees that Scar's reign was a terrible time for the Pride Lands and is glad it's over. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Scar is presiding over a meeting with Janja, Ushari, Reirei, Kiburi, and Mzingo. Scar tells his Collective that today they will end Simba's reign and destroy the Lion Guard. When Janja asks him how they will do that, Scar tells them he's brought in some help. Suddenly, a black scorpion appears, which scares Janja. Scar tells Janja that the scorpion, whose name is Sumu, isn't going to sting him. Ushari tells Janja that Sumu is going to sting Simba. Sumu leaves to execute the first phase of Scar's plan. Scar vows to turn this day from the day Simba defeated him to the day he returned and made the Pride Lands his again. Back in the Pride Lands, the Kumbuka Ceremony has begun. During the Ceremony, Sumu sneaks up behind Simba and stings him in the tail. Simba collapses ill and Rafiki identifies a scorpion's sting as the cause. The Lion Guard purses Sumu who escapes through a tunnel. The Guard arrives at Pride Rock to find Simba in sorry shape. Rafiki reveals that the only thing that can save Simba is volcanic ash. Hearing this, the Guard sets out for the Outlands Volcano. Back in said Volcano, Scar tells Sumu he did well as the Lion Guard is now heading right into his trap. The Lion Guard is arrives in the Outlands and head to the Volcano. On they way, they get attacked by Kiburi's Float, Reirei's Pack, and Janja Clan all in that order. The Guard gets past them and arrives at the Volcano. Once inside, they get the ash. Scar appears before them and the Guard finally realizes that the Outlanders are working together for Scar. Scar has his collective, now called the Army of Scar attack. The Outlanders attack with Mzingo's Parliament joining in. Kion drives them back with the Roar of the Elders. Thanks to Bunga and Fuli, the volcanic ash is given to Simba in time. Kion informs Rafiki of his run in with Scar. Kion also vows to defeat Scar once and for all. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *David Oyelowo as Scar *Rob Lowe as Simba *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Landry Bender as Makini *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu & Timon *Ana Gasteyer as Reirei *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi *Johnny Rees as Mzingo *Common as Kiburi *Christian Slater as Ushari *Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo *Ford Riley as Sumu Song *Good King Simba Trivia *Both the Lion Guard and Makini meet Scar for the first time. *This is the first appearance of Mzingo since "Baboons!". *The official name of Scar's Collective is dubbed the "Army of Scar". *Voice actors David Oyelowo and Greg Ellis previously worked on the first episode of Star Wars Rebels together. Gallery The Scorpion's Sting 01.jpg